


Here in the Garden

by CosmikGoddess



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, again I don't think I quite SHIP them, but I do think theirs is an intriguing dynamic we were robbed of, daphne mention cuz angst is fun, fun fact I named this BEFORE Spinel was a thing!, gladstone being a plant nerd, liu hai testing his patience, really everyone is testing everyone's patience, slight drugged gladstone but not TOO badly....yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmikGoddess/pseuds/CosmikGoddess
Summary: Gladstone stumbles across the House's newest attraction, Liu Hai is eager to show it off, and in the end, Gladstone finds it might not be as innocent as it seems...
Relationships: Gladstone Gander & Toad Liu Hai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Here in the Garden

He'd been searching for Liu Hai all morning. 

The toad had a talent for disappearing when he was needed. Or, at least when Gladstone wanted to ask about checkout; he always seemed to be busy, or unavailable at the moment, or on the other side of the casino that Gladstone had just traveled from. And each trip he found himself pulled towards the singing machines and friendly staff urging him to partake in whatever they were in charge of.

Not today though, this time, he was determined to find Toad. 

He'd been here far longer than intended—was it weeks? A month? He wasn't sure anymore.

And despite the comfort and luxury of the hotel, he couldn't help feeling on edge. He'd yet to peg down why, but one thing he did know is he wanted out of here.

All he had to do was find Toad; which was fast becoming easier said than done.

Gladstone grumbled under his breath as he approached the directive, his third time today, in search of the lobby. The last employee he'd asked said he was there...of course, the last two before her had said he was at the Aquariun stage and the buffet, so at this point Gladstone was convinced no one really knew where Liu Hai was.

"Now I **know** that is **not** where the gift shop was..." he seethed, rubbing at his eyes.

"Having trouble, Mr. Gander?"

He started at the voice, before turning to see one of the many frogs that helped run the casino--Poppy, he thought was her name--an innocently curious smile on her face. Gladstone sighed as he approached her with an agitated glower.

"Yeah, a little; I'm looking for Liu Hai, and everyone keeps pointing me in different directions and I swear the entire building reorganizes itself every two seconds and—!"

Gladstone took a moment to breathe, before continuing in a calmer tone.

"Sorry, just...tell me you know where he is? Or at least the lobby?"

The woman looked surprised at his sudden anger, but offered a friendly grin.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience sir; Mr. Hai has been busy preparing the unveiling of our new attraction. But he should be done by now. If you'd like to see him, just go through the doors beside the water state.”

"What door, there wasn't a—"

Glancing across the casino, he could see the water stage, and...a little off to the side, there was indeed a large doorway, framed by a golden arch. 

"Wh...that wasn't....was it? I...forget it, forget it. Thanks."

Gladstone made a beeline for the doorway, while the attendant watched him go with a cheerful smile.

Once he was out of sight though, it quickly turned smug, and she vanished into the crowds with a spring in her step and a soft giggle.

:::

Gladstone huffed as he marched down the long hall past the entry. All this running around, and not once had he noticed this hall. Maybe he'd just had tunnel vision? Well whatever, he'd found it, and if Liu Hai wasn't back here, then so help the next employee he ran across.

Up ahead was a set of double doors, with light spilling out from underneath. Once he reached them, he flung them open with a loud bang.

"Alright, Liu Hai, I've been all over this labyrinth trying to find you and I-- and....I...whoa..."

All the furious words he'd had ready were abruptly shut down as he took in the scenery before him.

A huge garden, covering every inch of the room, with a variety of trees, flowers, and other flora types he couldn't even name. A large glass dome made up the ceiling, letting in the sunlight from outside. 

He stood there for a moment, beak hanging open, before a voice spoke up.

"Oh, Mr. Gander, I wasn't expecting to see anyone back here yet."

He jumped at the sound, and turned to see Liu Hai emerging from behind a wall of trees. He wore an eager grin as he approached Gladstone, and gestured around the room.

"We've had this in the works for a while, now we're finally ready to unveil our newest attraction: The Gardens of Eden! Housing the largest variety of plant life in the country! What do you think?"

Gladstone gave a laugh as he descended the short flight of stairs, approaching one of the stone lined flower beds.

"This is amazing! You've got stuff here I've only seen in books! How'd you manage this?"

"Here at the House we pride ourselves on giving only the best to our guests; I'm happy to hear you like it."

Gladstone merely gave a small grunt of affirmation as he moved to another plot. Liu Hai gave him a curious glance, following him.

"Forgive me, but you don't strike me as the gardening type, Mr. Gander."

At this, Gladstone finally paused in his excited wandering, and turned to Liu Hai, offering a shrug.

"Meh, I dabble, a bit. It's a nice distraction."

"Ah, indeed, gardening can be quite relaxing."

"Yeah," Gladstone snorted, "plants only want to grow; all they expect from you is water. They couldn't care less about luck or shopping trips..."

"I...suppose—"

"And they don't come kissing up to you when they want something and ditch you the second they decide they don't need you anymore—!"

"I...are we still talking about plants?"

A heavy silence filled the greenhouse; Liu Hai merely observed him as he fidgeted with his cuff. After a minute ticked by, Gladstone sighed, turning back to the row of foliage.

"Sorry, didn't mean to get all...deep and emotional there! I, uh...sorry..."

"It's nothing to worry about, Mr. Gander, I—" Liu Hai paused briefly, glancing off to the side, before switching back to Gladstone with an uncharacteristically serious expression, "I certainly understand the sentiment..."

"...you? Really?"

His skepticism wasn't well hidden, and Liu Hai snickered a bit as he glanced upward.

"There's a reason I haven't seen my family in a long while...."

"Ah....sorry."

"Never mind that, though; I believe you had something to ask me? Judging from your entrance..."

"Oh, right...um..."

Looking around, there clearly wasn't enough time to take it all in before checkout...and he REALLY wanted to see a little more....one more day....couldn't hurt, could it?

"....ah, never mind, I'll get to it later."

"As you wish; in the meantime, since you seem so interested, I'll be happy to provide a personal tour of the gardens."

"Sounds great but...don't you have the casino to run?"

Liu Hai snickered at this, and replied in a hushed voice.

"That's what the dozens of employees are for."

Gladstone snorted, before perking up at the sight of one flower in particular, and quickly approaching the massive bush of cone shaped flowers.

"Oh, nice, these are really rare! They only bloom once every twelve years, you know?"

"No, actually..."

"Yeah, I got one in my garden at home, funny story really. Had the thing for two years and it suddenly starts flowering, I thought it was sick or something, finally had to get my aunt involved since she was the plant expert, turns out I was worrying for nothing! Oh, hey, this one's a rare breed too!"

"Expect nothing less, only the best specimens were hand-picked for the gardens."

The duo made their way through the greenhouse, Liu Hai offering some comments, but it was mostly Gladstone going on spiels about the plant life.

"Oh, hey, did you know these originated Finland?"

"Those are a rare color for this species, it takes a very specific environment for it to be produced!"

"The story behind these are really fascinating if you're interested..."

He hardly spent more than five minutes in one spot, quickly getting drawn to another display. He was too wrapped up in his excitement to notice the slightly exasperated frown Liu Hai was wearing as he went on, occasionally donning a tight grin when Gander turned back to him. At some point in the tour, one of the servers had dropped by with drinks; Liu Hai explained he’d been planning to invite a few guests in for a first visit with the House’s specialty wine. Lotus wine, he called it.

Overhead, through the glass dome, the sun had clearly set before they were both were back at the entrance. Liu Hai gave an amused chuckle as he adjusted his collar.

"And here I thought I'd be the one giving the tour, I didn't expect you to be this enthused by a simple garden."

Gladstone flushed, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously as he grinned.

"Heh, sorry, kinda...went all plant nerd there for a bit. It's been a while since I really got to talk to...anyone about it."

He leaned against the railing of the stairs and gave a sigh.

"She really would've loved this..."

Liu Hai quirked a brow at this, glancing at Gladstone with a curious frown.

"Who?"

Gladstone seemed to realize what he'd said, and glanced at the slowly fading light overhead.

"Oh, uh...my mom…she was kind of a flower child before hippies were a thing. She was reeeally into flowers so I guess it figures I’d be a bit of a nerd too.”

"...I see. How long?"

“Doesn’t matter,” he said, a bit too quickly, and he stretched in hopes of covering it, “anyway yeah, gardening pretty much a family thing. Just don’t tell anyone, no one can know I actually LIKE some form of labor.”

They shared a small laugh.

“I take it some don’t see you as much of a worker?”

“Pfft ha! That’s an understatement; I mean, it’s mostly true, why bother if I’m just gonna win anyway, right?”

Another laugh.

“But yeah…they don’t expect much from me, except handouts or some kinda apology for DARING to exist—whoa…”

He shook his head, frowning at his own words.

“S-sorry…don’t know where that came from…”

“Oh don’t fret, Mr. Gander,” Liu Hai said with a calm wave of his hand, “feel free to vent all you wish. As I’m certain you know, plants are very good secret keepers…”

“Heh…yeah…hopefully you are too, seriously no one can know about my gardening, completely throws off the whole ‘too good to put effort into it’ appeal that is me.”

“Of course, my lips are sealed…and for what it’s worth, I’m sorry about your mother.”

“…thanks…”

A moment of silence fell over them; Gladstone maintained his gaze on the ground, a faraway look in his eyes. Liu Hai observed him for a few seconds more, before clearing his throat.

"Well, I should get back to the floor; feel free to stay as long as you wish."

"Yeah, thanks...see ya around."

Liu Hai turned towards the doors, making a few steps forward, but suddenly paused, and turned back.

"Oh, and Mr. Gander...do know you'll _always_ be welcomed here."

"Ha, funny coming from a casino owner, most would chase me out around this point," Gladstone remarked, flashing a humored grin, "but, uh...thanks."

Liu Hai gave a nod, and continued for the doors, while Gladstone turned to take in the sight of the gardens once more. He gave a content sigh as he leaned against the railing.

He missed the triumphant grin on the toad's face as he left.

.....

The next morning, Gladstone was in the middle of his free breakfast when he received a knock on his door. 

He was met with the smiling attendant from yesterday; in her hands was a small flowerpot, containing several flowers from the garden.

"Good morning, Mr. Gander, is breakfast to your liking?"

"Delightful as always, and what can I do for you, lovely?"

Her grin tightened somewhat as she held out the flowerpot.

"The manager instructed me to deliver this to you; it's a gift on behalf of the House!"

He didn't have much choice but to take it as it was practically shoved into his hands.

"Thanks, I guess...? Are you sure? I mean...can I do that?"

"Of course, he insisted!"

"Oh, well...tell him I said thanks."

She nodded, and quickly turned away, walking towards the elevator. Gladstone watched her go, before shutting the door and inspecting the pot.

"Huh...well, those garden club ladies are gonna be suuuuper jealous!"

He chuckled to himself as he set it on the table, and returned to his meal. He'd planned on leaving after breakfast, but it seemed rude to do so after a generous act like that; maybe he'd play a few rounds first, then head out.

He couldn't foresee anything else delaying him.

::::::::

::::::::

::::::::

Liu Hai grumbled under his breath as he stormed through the casino; the employees and other illusionary folks were quick to part a path for him, but he paid them little mind. His was only focused on one thing at the moment. 

He was going to find that blasted goose, wherever he'd managed to secret himself away to. 

He'd been through the entire casino, had all the floors searched, taken apart the penthouse suit; he'd spent the better part of the morning looking for the troublesome gander.

Liu Hai wasn't sure HOW he'd managed to avoid him for this long, when the entire building was under his careful watch, but he supposed in reality, Gladstone WOULD be lucky AND angry enough to do so.

He'd become a rather difficult customer these last few days, since discovering the House's little secret.

Liu Hai still snickered at the look of utter horror that had dawned on his face, when he'd tried to flee out the front doors only to be stopped by the glowing chain.

But now, Liu Hai wasn't laughing, instead growling quietly as he paused before the water stage.

Where did that blasted gander get to?! He was still in the building, the active chain confirmed that at least, but where—?!

He caught sight of the door next to the stage, and after a moment nearly slapped himself; the gardens, of course! The entire area had been constructed specifically to Gladstone's tastes, of course that'd be the place he'd hide. It was still relatively new, so it hadn't come to mind during his earlier searching...

He marched through the short hall, willing the doors open as he approached, and stood on the stairway of the spacious greenhouse. Looking around, he couldn't see Gladstone immediately, and took a few steps in before a voice suddenly called out.

"What, forget about this place? I've been here for like, five hours..."

Liu Hai turned to face the left leading path, and upon venturing down it, found the troublesome goose at last. Gladstone was huddled among a large mass of hibiscus flowers, leaning against the trunk of a tree amidst the bushes. He looked up with a sour expression as Liu Hai approached, and gestured at his outstretched leg.

"Was the chain really necessary?"

Indeed the chain was active, connecting the cuff around his ankle to the large glowing statue and rooting him in place.

"Considering it's been barely two days and you've already attempted an escape through the laundry chute, yes, _very_ necessary."

Gladstone muttered under his breath, and pushed off the ground to stand with crossed arms as he regarded the toad.

"What do you want?"

Liu Hai snorted at this.

"You're a smart man, Mr. Gander, you should know the answer to that."

"I already told you," Gladstone hissed angrily, "I am NOT playing anymore! I'm done with your games and contests and whatever other stupid idea you can come up with!"

"You really should be careful what you say, Gladstone," Liu Hai growled, suddenly looming over him with a sinister aura.

"Your luck will not protect you from me..."

"My _luck_ is _mine;_ it _only_ works for me! And eventually it’s gonna get me outta here! You _can't_ keep me here forever!"

A grin of malice split his face as Liu Hai leaned in close.

"Watch me."

Gladstone, despite himself, took a step back, which didn't go unnoticed. Liu Hai moved closer, and tilted the other's head slightly as he continued.

"Out there, fortune may smile on you, but in here, fortune is _mine_ , it serves _me._ Therefore _, you_ are mine; your only purpose now is to satisfy my appetite, and the sooner you accept that and start acting like a proper servant, the better your life here can be."

Gladstone eyed him incredulously for a moment, before he gave a small chuckle. It turned into tearful laughter, and he ran a hand through his hair as he attempted to regain his senses. Liu Hai was mildly caught off guard by the strange behavior. 

"Ahaha, o-oh...y-you know what's the funniest thing about ALL of this? I actually _thought_ I'd met someone who understood what it feels like to be seen as nothing but a tool! But nope, you're just like _everybody_ else; you only see how you can benefit from me! Never mind what _I_ want or how _I_ feel, as long as _you_ can get something out of it! I actually trusted you—!"

He cut himself off with a sharp intake of air, and he quickly looked away, instead choosing to stare at the hibiscus flowers around him. A few minutes passed in uncomfortable silence, and he could feel Liu Hai's intense gaze on him as he kept his eyes lowered. Finally, Liu Hai broke the quiet with a soft laugh, followed by a snap of his fingers. The chain vanished, and Gladstone reluctantly looked upward to meet his gaze.

"If you're quite done with your moping, there's plenty of games to be played and fortune to be had."

Gladstone stared at him silently, before giving a mirthless snort.

"I don't know why I'm surprised; plenty of other people have lied to take advantage of my luck...why should you have been any different?"

He shoved past Liu Hai, jamming his hands into his coat pockets, and slunk towards the door.

"Oh, I think you'll find I never lied, Mr. Gander,"

A hand closed around his shoulders, forcing him to a stop.

"I said I understood your complaints, and I do. I simply don't waste my efforts in trying to appease anybody but myself. Something you, unfortunately, didn't quite learn in time,” he chuckled, patting his back roughly, “and really, don't take it so hard. I've encountered dozens who claim to be masters of calling a bluff but never caught on to their situation. You're no different in that regard."

Gladstone grit his teeth, and jerked away from the hand.

"Yeah? How many of _them_ did you chain to the building? Cuz I've seen plenty of real people come and go here in the last month!"

"Yes, well, unlike them, your luck is different; while theirs comes and goes, you have it in spades. You were doomed the moment you walked through my doors, no matter how sharp your eye is at spotting moochers. But your life here doesn't have to be a struggle, Gladstone, you can be comfortable, happy even. All you have to do is play along."

Gladstone's eyes narrowed, sharp teeth peeking through his beak.

"I am _not_ staying here, you do _not_ own me, and I'm going to walk away _laughing_ when this dump goes up in flames!"

It was Liu Hai's turn to bare his teeth as his eyes took on an angry glow. 

"Now see, disrespectful talk like that will only hurt you in the long run..."

Gladstone was about to retort, but was beaten to the punch, quite literally, as his fist lodged into his stomach. Air left him as he dropped to the floor, clutching at his abdomen and desperately trying to restore the lost oxygen. He could sense Liu Hai standing over him, an angry aura coming off him.

"Hear this, Gladstone, I _do_ own you, and it's in your best interest to keep me happy. You might be the luckiest man in the world, but _I am a god,_ and I will be treated and talked to as such."

Coughing, Gladstone managed to shoot a glare up Liu Hai. He returned the glare as he stepped around Gladstone, stalking towards the door. 

"Return to the main floor once you've recovered, and perhaps I'll forget this ever happened."

Soon after, the doors slammed shut, leaving Gladstone to his thoughts.

He _hated_ that toad, hated him and his smug grin and his feigned benevolence that he'd so stupidly fallen for! Acting like he was his friend all these weeks...how had he not seen the signs, he'd been through this countless times in the past!

But somehow Liu Hai had managed to stay under his radar, deceived him, carefully enticed him to dispel little details about himself he hadn't thought twice of at the time, but now could see how they'd been turned against him.

Things like this garden; he'd offhandedly mentioned it to the vendor at the gift shop that he had a book on the subject, that he was part of a little club back home. That vendor must've brought it up to Liu Hai, that was how he'd known Gladstone would be entranced. 

He hissed as he pushed himself up, having regained some control of his breathing; he took a long look around the greenhouse, a conflicted frown creasing his brow.

He wanted to hate this place, he really did, but...he couldn't bring himself to. It reminded him too much of home, of _her..._ perhaps that's why he'd chosen to hide here, it felt safe. Safer than his room at least.

After a moment, he heaved a sigh, and headed for the doors.

For now, he knew he'd best follow Liu Hai's orders, and keep things running smoothly and Liu Hai pacified.

But he wasn't about to stop fighting; his luck _would_ see him through this. He was going to get out of here...

And then _he'd_ be the one laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this written out long before the Steven Universe movie and now the title just makes me sad XD  
> Gardening Gladdy is one of my favorite things about him and Daphne being the initial inspiration for it just. Hurts in a good way.
> 
> Also yay now ya'll know Liu Hai has some pretty good intel on our dear goose son...oh you thought it stopped with just his mom? Hahaha....not even close...


End file.
